Breo
Breo (Br/ee and L/'eo') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Bree Davenport and Leo Dooley. They are siblings and close friends. Leo has shown great care for her in Quarantined, Which Father Knows Best?, and in You Posted What?!? Leo saved Bree by distracting S-1 so Bree could kick her. Leo saved Bree's life in Mission Mania. This pairing is shipped romantically and as a friendship by some fans. Other Names *'Breleo' (Bre/e & Leo) *'Leree' (Le/o & B/'ree') *'Beo' (B'/ree & L/'eo) Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Bree told Leo that she always dreamed of going to school. * Leo told Bree to act like she's seen the world. * Bree told Leo she wanted a curfew so she could break it. * Bree thanked Leo for everything he did. Commando App * They both tried to convince Mr. Davenport to let Chase go to school. * Leo warned Bree about sitting at the football players table. * They tried to defeat the Dingos. Rats on a Train * Bree asked Leo what he was doing on the train. Smart and Smarter * Leo called Bree his sister and his beautiful bionic bestie. Bionic Birthday Fail *Bree wanted to know how Leo was gonna celebrate his birthday. *Bree was upset when she found out the party was cancelled because she was worried Leo would be disappointed. *Bree said Leo was a great brother. *Bree told people at the party to "Scream loud and pretend you're his friend." *Bree told Leo to "Get his blur on" or use his super speed. Death Spiral Smackdown *Bree stops Leo from eating Power Pellets. *Leo asks Bree and Chase if they want to watch. *Bree saved Leo from turning into a "human wrecking ball". Season 2 Speed Trapped * Bree told Leo he was taking the "enforcer" thing too far. * Leo told Bree he didn't know what she was talking about. * When Leo said they're all coming home with him, Bree replied, "No, we're not." * Bree used her super speed to catch up to Leo in the car. * Bree told Leo to open the door and look for the emergency brake. * Leo couldn't open the door, and when trying to find the emergency brake, he actually found the turbo-booster, sending Bree flying. Spy Fly * Leo used the spy fly to bother Bree. * Leo showed everyone footage of Bree sleeping at night, Bree couldn't believe Leo did that. * Leo continued to bug Bree with the fly at school. * Leo wanted to copy off of Bree's paper for the test because he didn't study for the test, but Bree told Leo she wasn't gonna help him cheat. * Leo tried to copy off of Bree's paper anyway with the fly. * When Bree was told to leave the room, Leo said he wanted more time because that was really distracting. * Leo said he was sorry, but Bree was still mad. * Bree was gonna turn Leo in to Perry, but changed her mind when Leo said if he gets in trouble one more time, he's going to summer school. * They fought over the charging hive which caused all the flies to get out and attack the school, Leo then told her that's what happens when she doesn't let him cheat off her. * Leo told Bree he couldn't get the flies without her help. * Bree wanted Leo to just confess, although Leo didn't want to. * Leo finally decided to confess, so Bree helped him out. * Bree helped Leo get off the flypaper. Missin' the Mission * She thought Leo saving them on the mission was a joke. * She told Leo he got detention for a month. Quarantined *Leo went to find Bree, and told her she had to go back home. *Bree told Leo she was fine, although she had some side effects. *Bree had a side effect where her tongue was numb, and Leo said that was a positive side effect. *Leo had to assist Bree wherever they went because she couldn't get up. *Leo still wanted to get Bree back home, but Bree still didn't want to, they went home anyway. Bro Down * Bree told Leo it was actually the first time Adam has ever gotten hurt. * Leo spoiled the movie that Bree was watching. * They were both shocked when Bree did a perfect impression of Leo's voice. * Leo told Bree she jacked his voice. * Leo said this was incredible when hearing Donald imitate Donald's voice. * Leo wanted Bree to imitate Donald's voice and say he wanted to withdraw all the money from his bank. Bionic Showdown *Bree tells Douglas Davenport to stay away from Leo. *Bree was heartbroken when she thought Leo was killed by Marcus. My Little Brother *Leo was Bree's Vice President when Bree was Principal for one day. *Bree signed the form for every girl to be Leo's friend since she was principal for a day. No Going Back *Leo showed the hologram video of Bree, Chase and Adam saying goodbye to everyone. *Leo tried to find them but they disabled their chips and cannot track them. *Leo takes the blame for not watching out for them when they accidentally exposed their bionics to Principal Perry when they saved her life. *Leo tells Donald they need to get to Bree (Chase and Adam too) before Douglas and Creepy Masked Man captures them and makes them his minions. Season 3 The Jet-Wing *Leo tried to stop Bree from a glitch by putting a box over her head. Mission: Mission Creek High *Bree asked Leo where his mission specialist desk is. *Bree said Leo was there when the rocket was heading to the school. Not So Smart Phone *Leo and Bree schemed to help Perry spend her money so she would keep her job as principal. *Leo and Bree does not want Perry to leave because Trent will be the new principal. Three Minus Bree *Bree relishes her new freedom, begins bragging to a disgruntled Leo. Which Father Knows Best? *Leo goes behind Mr. Davenport's back and ask's Douglas to help fix Bree's Chip. *Leo says she's my sister. *Leo tried to convince Douglas to help Bree. *Leo tried to help fix Bree's Bionics. *Bree thanked Leo for fixing her chip. *Bree and Leo (and Adam and Chase) want to forgive Douglas. *Leo and Bree (and Adam and Chase) forced Donald to forgive Douglas. You Posted What?!? * Bree (Adam and Chase) wanted to go to the Hospital to see Leo. *Leo (and Douglas) wanted to save Bree (Adam, Chase and Donald) from the F.B.I. *Leo and Bree (and Chase, Adam, Donald and Douglas) tried to defeat Krane and S1. * S-1 is defeated by Bree with the help of Leo. Brother Battle * Leo offered Bree a $100 bill. * Bree told Leo he might throw up in her stomach. * Bree comforted Leo about losing the contest. Spike Fright * Bree and Leo thought Perry killed one of the lunch ladies. Bree and Leo were holding each other when Perry locked them in. * When they hid behind the trash can Leo's face was near Bree's. * Bree had to remind Leo he was bionic (twice). * They were both surprised that Sabrina liked Chase. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bree was proud of Leo. Bionic Houseparty * Bree was worried when she thought Leo was about die. * Bree was happy to see Leo back to full health. First Day of Bionic Academy * Leo was upset that Bree was mad at him for punching a hole in the academy. * They shared a hug. Adam Steps Up * Bree wanted Leo to help them run the academy while Davenport was on the mainland. Unauthorized Mission * Leo went on a mission with Bree (and Adam, Chase and Sebastian). Season 4 Bionic Rebellion * Leo was excited that he was sharing a room with Bree (and Adam and Chase). * Leo was upset that Bree wasn't excited that he will be sharing a room with them. * When the other bionic soldiers didn't believe that Leo saved Adam, Bree and Chase on the particle collider mission, Bree stepped in and told them that he was there and that he saved their lives. * Bree was concerned when Leo was trapped in the training room with the rest of the bionic soldiers and was scared when Sebastian ordered them to take him out. Left Behind * Leo was blackmailed by Bree. * Bree waved goodbye to Leo. Under Siege * Leo and Bree (and Adam and Chase) didn't believe that Kerry was telling the truth. * Bree was worried about Leo when she saw him come out of the training area and he started attacking them. Bionic Dog * Bree was concerned that Leo had become obsessed with his smartphone assistant. * Bree got rid of Shelly from Leo's phone and accidentally put a new assistant, Liam, which she fell in love with. * Bree sat on Leo's phone to hide it from him. * Bree and Leo fought. * They chased after each other. * Leo asked Bree for help. Mission Mania * Leo saved Bree's life. Simulation Manipulation * Bree lies to Leo that Adam and Chase were making a mess in the Mentor Quarters when it was really her. * Leo found out it was Bree messing up the place. * Leo and Bree got into a garbage war, which included Bree dumping garbage on Leo's couch and Leo dumping garbage in Bree's capsule. ** Leo poured orange juice in Bree's capsule. ** Bree poured chili on Leo's bed. ** Leo dumped trash in Bree's capsule. ** Bree dumped rotted sea-food on Leo's bed. ** Leo throwed up in Bree's capsule. ** Leo threatened to bury Bree in Adam's "dirty, sweaty" work-out clothes. * They decided to use the Exoskeleton to blow up their trash. Forbidden Hero * Bree was happy Leo was feeling better. * Bree tried to convince Tasha to let Leo stay on the island. Spider Island * Leo wanted to spend time with Bree on her day off. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * Leo held on to Bree's head when they traveled to Mighty Med through a wormhole. Space Elevator * Bree was happy that Leo move to Advanced. * Bree was happy to see Leo feeling better after his leg was crushed. * Bree questioned Davenport's parenting skills because of Leo's injury. One of Us * Bree was mad at S-1 for trying to crush Leo. * Leo panicked when Bree (and Adam, Chase and the rest of the Bionic Soldiers) were about to die. Breo Trademarks Bravery * Leo admitted to Principal Perry that he was the reason that Bree talked and failed the test which costed him summer school. (Spy Fly). * Leo went to the art school to save Bree before her side-affects became permanent. (Quarantined). * Leo went to Douglas to help fix Bree's chip. (Which Father Knows Best?) * Leo tried to save Bree by blasting S-1 although the beam hit Krane, although this still allowed Bree to get the upper hand on S-1. (You Posted What?!?). * Leo saved Bree's life. If he didn't save her, she would have fallen off the side of a building and died in a helicopter explosion. (Mission Mania) Episodes * The Rats Strike Back: Breo hug! * Quarantined: Leo had to hold Bree up so Owen wouldn't notice her side-affects. * Bionic Showdown: Leo hugged Bree from behind her. * Which Father Knows Best?: Leo went to Douglas for help to get Bree her bionics back. * Brother Battle: Leo grabbed Bree several times. * Spike Fright: Bree and Leo hid behind the trash can. Leo hid behind Bree. * First Day of Bionic Academy: Bree and Leo hugged. * Mission Mania: Leo saved Bree's life. Gallery Userboxes Code: Breo Code:BreoFan Code:BreoCute Videos Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Bree Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Pairings with Main Characters Category:Sibling Pairings